plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonflower
Moonflower is the first plant obtained at Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a sun-producing plant which produces 25 sun by default plus another 25 units for each shadow plant adjacent to it, with the maximum generation being 100 sun for 3 shadow plants. Additionally, it generates a 3x3 field around it that can power other shadow plants. Origins Moonflower is based on the plants in the genus Ipomoea, a large and diverse group with common names including morning glory, water convolvulus or kangkung, sweet potato, bindweed, moonflower, and the like. Its appearance may be based on Ipomoea alba or Ipomoea violacea and its blue coloration may be based on Ipomoea tricolor. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Mediocre Moonflowers radiate a glow that powers up adjacent Shadow plants. Special: emits 25 sun and more 25 sun for each adjacent shadow plant up to four Moonflower is a fierce collaborator. She'll collaborate with anything. She'd collaborate with a table if she could. Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Moonflower will give an amount of sun equivalent to its normal sun drop, which also follows adjacency bonus from shadow plants. Moonflower will also generate a personal shield that can absorb up to ten bites, or a smash from a Gargantuar; the shield degrades twice at four and eight bites. Strategies When fully powered, Moonflower is with undoubtly a powerful sun generator, as it gives as much sun as Twin Sunflower, plus it can be planted more easily on the early game. It should be noted however, that it will give sun more slowly when planted away from other shadow plants, and when one is eaten, it can immediately lower the sun producing of other Moonflowers, so watch out for zombies like Prospector Zombies, pterodactyls, or Zombie Parrots. Also take note that Moonflowers bound by Octo Zombie's octopi or turned into a sheep by Wizard Zombie will have its boosting aura removed till they are freed. Moonflower is also a vital plant if the player is considering bringing the other shadow plants (Nightshade and Shadow-shroom), as Moonflower's shadow field can power them up and improve their performance. So if the player is considering making the shadow plants their main offensives, plant the Moonflowers on strategic tiles that makes the aura reach the entire lawn. Moonflower's greatest weakness however is its poor Plant Food ability, which makes it a poor choice in the Endless Zone as the sun produced is not enough to quickly prepare a defense against the incoming horde. Also, its force field can also counter certain zombies like Infi-nut's, but it is very weak and can only protect itself unlike the other. Audio Gallery WM18MDTrailer.png|Moonflower with other plants as seen in the trailer MoonflowerAlmanac.png|Almanac entry ATLASES PLANTMOONFLOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets MoonflowerSP.jpg|Seed packet MoonflowerISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet MoonflowerNSP.jpg|Moonflower cannot be used Moonflowerpvz2.png|HD Moonflower Poweredmoonflower.png|HD powered Moonflower Moonflower costume unlock.PNG|Unlocking Moonflower's costume via Mystery Gift Box Moonflower aura.png|The aura emitted from Moonflower Moonflowers near water.jpg|The aura appears in every tile, even above water in Pirate Seas LockedMoonfloweronmap.png|Locked Moonflower on map Moonfloweronmap.png|Moonflower on map dama-da-noite carta zona infinita.jpg|Moonflower Endless Zone card Moonflower 25 sun.png|Moonflower producing 25 sun Moonflower 50 sun.png|Moonflower producing 50 sun Moonflower 75 sun.png|Moonflower producing 75 sun Shielded Moon Flower.jpg|Shielded Moonflower after feeding it Plant Food Shielded Moonflower (Powered).jpg|A powered Moonflower with its shield Grayed out moonflower.png|Grayed-out Moonflower Moonflower GT.PNG|Moonflower on a Gold Tile MoonflowerProduce.png|A Moonflower about to give sun FrozenUnpoweredMF.png|A frozen unpowered Moonflower FrozenPoweredMF.png|A frozen powered Moonflower Trivia *It is the second plant who can give varying units of sun, the first being Sun-shroom. **Unlike Sun-shroom, Moonflower depends on the number of shadow plants surrounding it to increase amount of sun given. *The wand it holds looks similar to Sailor Moon's wand. *Shadow plants that are powered have a similar color scheme to Shadow Flower from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, but without black shines. *It is the second sun-producing plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that has a unique ability other than to produce sun, the first being Sunflower Singer in the Chinese version. **However, it is the first plant to do so in the international version. **Both sun-producing plants affect other plants as well. See also *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day obtained plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Shadow plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants